


Prompt Practice

by Bluelinklover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji steals hanzo's wallet, Kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: I'm really out of touch with writing, so I'll be sharing short ficlets of prompts until I can refresh and stop neglecting my 50+ other fanfictions.
Comments: 2





	Prompt Practice

Hanzo wasn't sure at first.  
This creature seemed.. messy. And it slept a lot. He had to admit though, it was pretty cute. He watched the little kitten as it slept underneath his glass coffee table, curled up in a fresh from the dryer blanket. 

His brother had pushed him to get a companion, but he retorted that he could barely take care of a plant. That didn't stop his thieving baby brother from snatching his wallet to buy a kitten from the local pet shop. 

Oh well, he supposed there was no going back now. He's done well so far. The kitten had food, water, a fresh litter box and a cardboard box to play in. As well as plenty of blankets to roll around on. 

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
